


Chi sei?

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Reflection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Se avessi agito in un altro modo. Se avessi girato a destra. Se avessi preso un’altra decisone. Se fossi stato capace di essere diverso.”





	Chi sei?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We Are Out of Prompt
> 
> Prompt: Divergent - Scappare

È una scelta che Peter ha fatto in silenzio, come tutte le altre. Non è mai stato il genere di persona che si confida con gli altri. E non che abbia mai avuto qualcuno con cui confidarsi, a dirla tutta.

Da mesi non riconosce più la propria faccia nello specchio. “ _Chi sei?_ ” continua a ripetersi, e poi arrivano le ipotesi impossibili. “ _Se avessi agito in un altro modo. Se avessi girato a destra. Se avessi preso un’altra decisone. Se fossi stato capace di essere diverso._ ”

Il nevischio gli punge la faccia mentre fissa la fiala stretta nella sua mano. “Chi sei?” chiede un’ultima volta e sa che quella sarà la sua frase di commiato prima di ricominciare da zero.

Chiude gli occhi e agisce prima che l’esitazione lo colga. Il siero si insinua nel suo corpo riscaldandogli vene, nervi e pensieri. Quello è l’unico modo che ha per fuggire da se stesso. Presto sarà tutto nuovo e pulito.

Nella notte gelida e fangosa di quell’assurda città in delirio, Peter attende la sua seconda occasione. “ _Chi sei?_ ” si chiede di nuovo. E capisce di non avere più una risposta.


End file.
